The Story Never Ends
by giacinta
Summary: Sam and Dean, but their love is a little bit different this time. I completely understand if it's not to everyone's taste but I hope you like it just the same. One-shot. Not a death-fic or anything like that!


I don't exactly know where this came from but I completely understand if not everyone likes it. :)

X

The Story Never Ends.

X

That they would die for each other was a given; that they would live for each other was never in doubt;

sacrificing themselves for each other was a normal everyday occurrence; suffering decades in hell to allow the

other to live was ordinary administration.

Were there any limits that these two souls wouldn't overstep for each other?

Truly the question was perhaps another.

Were there any limits left that they could break, as they had already seemed to have exceeded them all?

X

He considered all this. He didn't want such a glorious love to be lost; such a love gave energy and balance to

the very material of the universe, keeping evil at bay with its pureness.

If a Being of pure energy such as himself could have smiled, then that is the expression that would have been

on his face at that moment.

The love of these two souls would found a new stripe of humans, whose love in turn would illuminate the

Earth and push evil progressively into a dark corner, where it would find it ever more difficult to emerge.

In what was no more than a nano-second in this dimension, but many years on Earth, his plan came to

fruition.

X

X

X

Dean Winchester huffed as he strode down the busy corridor. At eighteen he was still the restless,

unmotivated teen he had always been; quick to anger, never shying away from a fight, his dissatisfaction

finding an outlet in his aggressiveness.

He still frequented High School but only because his parents would have been heart-broken if he had

dropped out and if there was one thing that Dean loved it was his Mum and Dad;

if coming to school made them happy then that's what he would continue doing.

X

He didn't force himself though. Homework was rarely handed in, although he always scraped through from

year to year thanks to his raw intelligence and his near photographic memory.

Today would be no different to any other.

X

He ignored the admiring glances from the girls as they passed by.

He had had sex with many of them, never turning down a night of pleasure, but other than the giving and

taking of enjoyment, there hadn't been one of them that he had ever felt any emotional attachment to.

X

He sighed; he had always felt uncomfortable in his own skin, as if a part of him was missing, but he couldn't

fathom what the Hell it could be.

He was an only child, loved and pampered by two wonderful parents; he was intelligent, had charisma and

was gifted with features so handsome that girls swarmed around him like bees to a honey-pot.

He knew he was more than fortunate, and yet the sensation of not being complete had followed him since he

had been old enough to comprehend the world around him.

X

He was so caught up in his introspection that he didn't see the girl until it was too late and he went crashing

into her.

He opened his mouth to apologise, when his eyes met hers and he suddenly found himself looking into two

deep timeless pools of soft green. They were mesmerising.

He didn't want to take his eyes from them, but only to keep drowning in their mossy depths.

X

She must have felt the same for they stood there like two statues, while the other students pushed by them

on their way to their classrooms.

She was the first to break contact as her friend pulled on her arm, afraid that they would be late for lessons;

and as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished down the long corridor, turning only for one last lingering

look at him.

X

Dean had had just the time to make out that she was tall and slim with shoulder length, brown hair that curled

wildly around her face.

He tried to analyse what had just occurred, but all he knew was that in the moment their eyes had met he had

felt whole for the first time in his life.

He sat through class obsessed with the thought of seeing her again and in verifying that what he had

just experienced was real, and not imagined.

X

He rushed into the yard at lunch-time, hoping to see her.

He was amazed at himself. He was always the cool, dispassionate guy where girls were concerned, never

giving more of himself than he had to, although now he felt a pang of remorse for his careless way of treating

them, if what he was feeling towards the unknown girl was what they had felt towards him.

X

He looked around wildly, the need to see her obliterating everything else.

X

There she was, coming out of the main door, chatting with the student she had been with earlier.

He studied her from afar; long, long legs; masses of curly brown hair; tall and slim; full pink lips and a pert

nose.

She wouldn't usually even have been his type physically, but he was convinced that he had never seen anyone

as beautiful as she.

He gravitated towards her, pulled in by an invisible thread, like a fish on a hook, but in his case wanting

nothing else but to be reeled in by the girl only a few paces from him.

X

Now she had noted him, and she turned away from her friend, the invisible thread tugging on her too.

Their eyes connected again, and once more Dean wanted to do nothing else but keep staring into them.

He stepped up into her personal space noticing that she didn't move away, and some ingrained sense of

propriety kept him from making a complete fool of himself, and so he tried for normal, although he knew this

whole thing was anything but.

X

He pulled his eyes away.

"Hi, I'm Dean. I just wanted to apologise for nearly knocking you for six in the corridor earlier, I was a clumsy

oaf."

He had never felt so tongue-tied in the presence of a member of the female sex before and he found himself

anticipating hearing her voice and her answer.

When it came, it was soft and soothing, somehow calming the restlessness inside him

X

"It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going. Too busy chatting. I'm always being told that I talk too much"

and then she smiled ; an enchanting, warm, inviting smile that left Dean suddenly jealous, wanting it to be for

evermore exclusively directed at him.

He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester."

She slipped a long slim hand into his "Samantha Campbell, but very one calls me Sam."

X

The electric shock that passed through them as their hands came together re-inaugurated the potent and

unequalled love story between these two souls who had always loved since the beginning, and who would

always be integral parts of each other whether as brothers, sisters, parents or children; or as in this case

lovers, and their shining, gleaming spot in the canvas of eternity shimmered ever more resplendent.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
